Organizer systems and components are commonly used to organize articles such as jewelry, clothing, shoes, socks, ties and other objects in closets and cabinets. Known systems are manufactured integrally for closet and cabinet systems, or involve organizers which telescope to fit a range of cabinet sizes. These systems may be bulky, and the depth and type of component attached to the organizer is often fixed. The organizers may be welded, screwed or otherwise attached together in a rigid manner, tend to be heavy and bulky in construction and unable to be customized in the field. Therefore, there is a need for a customizable, modular storage unit and organizer apparatus, system and method that provides components that can be easily and removeably interconnected and assembled in multiple combinations and orientations and in a lightweight, low profile, adjustable and efficient manner.
According to one aspect, the present invention provides such an apparatus and system for arranging and storing articles in a customizable, modular and removable organizer system with interlocking components to contain and organize items including but not limited to shoes, clothing, and accessories in a limited space, such as a cabinet or a closet.
According to one aspect, the present invention allows for an assembler, to assemble a variety of organizers in different widths and configure the organizers with different inserts, such as baskets, hampers, or the like, before shipment to end users, in order to minimize inventory by storing in inventory only a selection of components that can be configured into a large assortment of end products for the customer. Also according to one aspect, the cross bars of the present invention may be cut to any desired length before assembly and optionally punched multiple times before anodizing. The organizer may be configured, cut, and/or assembled at any desired location.